Stay
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: The morning sun peeked through the curtains of a warm home, waking a blue male hedgehog from his peaceful rest. He pushed aside the soft covers that weighed down on him so he could sit up and take in the single ray of sunlight. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, felt the pleasant call of the sunrise tugging at his heart. It beckoned him away from the restraining luxury of Amy's home.


**Author's Note**

I've really been running low on ideas lately because my life has been consumed with unnecessary teen angst (blah). I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for updates on previous stories but right now I just can't get anywhere. Here's my decision, I'm going to focus on one-shots (maybe two shots) for now and when my ideas come back I will finish my on going stories.

* * *

**BIG WARNING: This is supposed to be a sweet morning after piece, NOT A LEMON! I'm going to try to make this as appropriate as possible but because of the mature theme, and the fact that I'm paranoid, no 'little ones' should read this. 13 AND OVER, PLEASE! If anyone feels this should have a higher rating that T then tell me right away because I'm paranoid.**

* * *

Enjoy.

**Sonic- 26**

**Amy- 23**

* * *

**Stay**

The morning sun peeked through the curtains of a warm home, waking a blue male hedgehog from his peaceful rest. He pushed aside the soft covers that weighed down on him so he could sit up and take in the single ray of sunlight. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, felt the pleasant call of the sunrise tugging at his heart. It beckoned him away from the restraining luxury of the home, the imprisoning warmth of the bed, and the somewhat constrictive embrace of his lover. Sonic did not dare to leave the side of his mate, though. Besides the fact that he feared her, there was something else that glued him to the wrathful Amy Rose. Longing. He longed and worked for everything he had from her. Her heart, love, soul, understanding, trust and, yes, her precious touch. Sonic shifted himself so he would not disturb Amy as she slept.

He reflected on the previous night and took in his surroundings. Burnt out candles were on the bedside tables, the covers were twisted and falling off the bed, and there cloths were scattered around the room. Despite the fact that it was a mess, Sonic felt his heart flutter at the sight of it. Sweet, forbidden memories flooded over him. He shook his head and rose from the bed with a chuckle. He couldn't be too close to her for any longer. He squirmed at his thoughts and that would surely wake his little Amy.

Sonic walked towards Amy's vanity mirror to look at the damage she'd inflicted.

_Sweet Chaos,_ Sonic thought to himself, _look what she's done to me._

The room wasn't the only disaster. Sonic's quills ran wild, his usually cool face was flushed, and a permanent goofy smile adorned his muzzle, but his poor eyes were the worst of it. They were red and puffy from his sleepless nights with Amy and left glazed over by his bliss and desire.

Sonic dusted off an old, neglected memory from his childhood. His mother used to call these glazed over eyes, that clearly wanted something, bedroom eyes. She had applied the term to multiple situations, mostly to Sonic's chilli dog obsession, but now he supposed he knew why they were called _bedroom_ eyes. He chuckled at his new word of the day. He had bedroom eyes and he had it bad.

The blue hero turned around to inspect his lover. Amy was lying there peacefully yet she, too, looked like she had just been caught in the center of a twister.

Sonic was about to wake Amy with a kiss but was interrupted by the chiming of church bells outside. He counted with them.

_One, two, three, four, five, six._

With a sigh he came to his senses and decided he should leave a note for her instead. It was time for him to be at Tails' workshop now to meet up for another day of saving lives and preserving freedom. He positioned himself carefully on the bed's side. He didn't want to wake Amy and risk having his desire to stay takeover.

Despite his best efforts, Amy awoke to see her hero adjusting his gloves. She peeked at him through one eye but lay still so he could continue without interruption. She smiled shyly as she saw him pick up his socks from the ground and slip them on. She remembered the first time he had spent the night with her. The morning after, he had walked around in nothing but his socks and his messy quills covered his sleepy eyes. His first word to her after a perfect night was 'pancakes?' At the time she was annoyed with the fact that he had nothing else to say but looking back on it made it more amusing.

Sonic reached back down to grab his red sneakers and Amy sat up, straight as an arrow. At first, Sonic was surprised by the sudden movement but soon went back to slipping his shoes on.

"You're leaving?" she asked him, her arms reaching out to hold him.

Sonic smiled and leaned into her so she was hugging him from his side and his head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he purred, "but it's already 6 o'clock."

Amy began to toy with Sonic's quills, making him smile.

"I know," she mumbled, "I just wish you could stay and relax with me."

"Well I have stuff to do," he stated as he pulled away from her, "people to save, y'know?"

With that he gave her a sweet kiss and headed for the door and had one hand ready to open it before he heard his Amy speak again.

"Oh, please," she squealed over dramatically, "save me, Sonic! I feel faint."

He turned around just in time to watch Amy dramatically fall back into her bed from her sitting position and stick her tongue out as if she had fainted and was dying.

"What can I do about it?" Sonic chuckled, playing along with the girl's game.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," she giggled with her eyes still closed.

He smiled but kept his hand on the door knob. One more kiss and Sonic wouldn't be able to resist staying. Amy knew that, he knew that, and it all boiled down to this one little act.

Sonic, with his foggy bedroom eyes, walked towards Amy and planted one sweet kiss on her delicate lips.

* * *

**Okay guys, I tried to keep it T. Tell me what you think. Criticism, pointers, reveiws and all that jazz are much appreciated. **


End file.
